Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The network traffic may include voice, text, video, and/or data. Service provider networks are sized and/or scaled to transport an increasing quantity of traffic that is sent by and/or received from more and more user devices and/or content providers. Additionally, the increase in the quantity of traffic corresponds to an expanding demand for various types of services, applications, and/or content.
Unfortunately, service provider networks are not always able to detect traffic conditions associated with radio access networks (RANs) via which the service provider networks communicate with the user devices. Not being able to detect the traffic conditions within the RANs may permit other conditions to develop within the service provider networks, which may cause congestion, service disruption, and/or performance degradation within the service provider networks. Additionally, not being able to detect the traffic conditions within the RAN may permit the service provider networks to operate in a manner that exacerbates the conditions within the RANs.